the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Joshi (G2)
You are probably looking for Joshi (G1) for the slimmer, creepy version, because G2 is over, sorry. Joshi Is one of the chosen ones. He is the Protector of Bees and is rarely seen without his combat partner Tahatai. History Season 1: Begginnings Having appeared out of seemingly nowhere and with little memory in the swamplands of KardoKoto during the first attempt of Tanma to destroy the Av-Theist temple, he ran to the source of destruction out of a will to help. Tanma at first denied him that request, but when he noticed that Joshi could control Bees and other insectoid beings, he tried to use him for his schemes, as powers similar to his were listed in an ancient Prophecy. Tanma then ordered Joshi to guard one of the artifacts needed to awaken Solek, the Hand of Solek, and later teleported him to the Temple to meet the other Prophesized Heroes and infiltrate their ranks. After a battle against Tanmanian troops, the group encountered a Mutated and lime-infected Vakama, who knew of some sort of "other world", which they had to save; but the Heroes did not know what he meant. Afterwards, Joshi returned to the swamp and stored the Hand of Solek in his chest compartment. At a later point, the Solekian Heroes invaded the Tanmanian Headquarters on KardoKoto. Joshi seized the opportunity to lure Corgi Porgi into a trap when he opened a side door for him and soem Solekian soldiers, but closed the door before anyone besides the two could enter. When Joshi attempted to kill Corgi, he was Stopped by Tahatai jumping onto him. Despite not remembering each other at first, the two soon connected. Attempting to find Corgi and finish him off, Joshi found himself in a generator room where he was teleported to a room in which a Tanmanian General only called "the Villain" was torturing Thok and some others. The Villain then hunted down Gold Good Guy, the wise leader of the Solekians, who worked on shutting down the torture machines. After observing how The Villain absorbed Green Good Guy, a small being that had fled the Tanmanians' clutches, Joshi discovered his shoulder-mounted gun's ability. After a short battle with the solekians, the Villan and Green Good Guy fused, and The Villan became too strong, so that in a moment of confusion, Joshi summoned a swarm of Nui-Kopen to carry the Heroes to safety The peace lasted only shortly as the Villain eventurally found the heroes in the Av-Theist Temple in the room with the Tomb in which the now undead Skeleton Warrior Mark rested. The Villain froze most beings in place, yet Kingy and Alteron were unaffected and rushed to get the artifacts. Breaking loose from being frozen, he pummeled the supercharged Villain and had Alteron and the United Kingy and Bingzak finish him off. When Joshi attempted to the steal the Artifacts for Tanma, he failed, yet managed to bring back a piece of the Villain's armor that was charged with the powers of the Solekian heroes who fought him. In reward, Joshi was given an amulet with which he could reach lime powers on the level of Tanma's. When the Solekians found out that there was an arifact located on the Moon of the Barren Desert Planet, Joshi was sent along to find and claim it. After a brief attack by ReviewMovieWorld, the Heroes landed on the Moon and were attacked by Tanmanian forces led by Gale who were stationed there. During the fight, Green Good Guy stole the Hand of Solek from Joshi and quarrel over it began. As the situation grew more dire by the second, Joshi used the Amulet, overcharging the troops with lIme green energy and causing them to crumble to pieces. The remaining heroes defeated Gale in their combined efforts. Returning back, Joshi quickly ran off in embarassment before anyone could notice. For losing the Hand of Tanma, he was scolded and his melee weapon was taken from him. Tanma then ordered his troops not to attack Joshi anymore, if they were to spot him. The next mission led the Heroes to Ga-Koto, where they were confronted by a Tanmanian warship controlled by Willow. After her defeat, Tahatai, who clung onto her to limit her mobility, fell onto a lilypad in the village below, where Joshi, controlled by the amulet, began to attack her and later the other Solekian Heroes. Once the Amulet was shattered, Joshi lost consciousness and collapsed. Just then, more tanmanian Troops attacked, but did not harm joshi, who Tahatai controlled manually. When the Volcano on KardoKoto then erupted, the Heroes fled using a red and silver spaceship while the Island and the planet around it were destroyed. The spaceship crashed into Planet earth which was controlled by TTV at the Time. Boston was at thatpoin the center of operation for TTV. The heroes were arrested for the authorities found the unconscious Joshi and mistook him for dead. His body was delivered to Venom, who repaired him. When Joshi was reactivated, he was posessed by the thought of finding Tahatai. Breaking into the Prison, Joshi freed Thok, whose DNA was extracted to create a prototype of the Mezoki race, and accidentally set that beast free in teh process. The Proto-Mezoki then destroyed the Court building. The being then fused with an apparent Tanma and grew even stronger. After it destroyed TTV-controlled Boston, it started to chese after the heroes. Catching up to them in Trashland, they unified into one being and split the Tanmezoki back into Tanma and the Proto-Mezoki. Afterwards, the Unified being split back, and the Solekian Heroes were once again sent to Jail. Joshi meanwhile finds the corpse of the supposed Tanma, and threw it off the platform of Trashland to the outskirts of Boston before being attacked by Photokians for being lime green Joshi later found himself restrained in a cocoon that weakened his lime energy on a Flying base of Photokians led by Dr. Ivo Bohroknik. The other Heroes soon arrived after breaking out of Jail, and Bohroknik promised to bring them to Photokommunist Cuba. When the Airship was shot down, the heroes escaped to Cuba and met FIdel Pohat-Castro, president of Cuba. While discussiong the future of teh now stranded heroes, a giant Bohrok Kaita-like Mech controlled by Bohroknik began destroying the Island. The mach was defeated with the help of Photok, and Borhroknik's corpse revealed a shining white Kraata that told the heroes that their next mission was to rid Earth of TTV's control in order to restore KardoKoto. Season 2: Liberators The Heroes soon met Sole, the mentor of Gold Good Guy, who seemed posessed by lime green. Escaping from Cuba, the Heroes landed in Ireland, but some of them at the Northern Irish border and were arrested. After landing, Joshi and teh Heroes were taken to a bar, where they found Bingzak who had been missing and Joshi was given an odd drink that caused flashbacks of a life he does not remember. Gold Good Guy took a sip of the drink and got a brief vision of a different universe. Properly drunk, the heroes killed the Ruler over Ireland, Mutran, much to Joshi's shock, who had seen Mutran in his flashback before. Finding more Solekians in Finland, the Heroes met up with Toa Scrub and decided to liberate Germany next. While most stopped to fight Decker in Billund, Bingzak, Tahatai and Joshi continued their Journey to Germany, where they were confronted by Great Uncle Hitler in Leipzig. After killing him and the Tanmanian troops stationed there, Germany was taken over by a Photokian communist party. The heroes got on their way to France, but were shot down and landed in Belgium. Making their way to the Airport of Bruxelles, Bingzak, in an attempt to pull a "prank", detonated the EU parliament building, as well as Venus Gold detonating a nuclear warhead at the airport after the heroes' daparture, causing the destruction of the Country. After having relaxed at the Côte du Vert, the Heroes picked up a signal from the United Kingdom of Lime, where Kingy was supposedly held. On their way through France they arrived in a deserted Paris, and noticed how dead the country was. Soon, Proto-Mezoki who were apparently fused with Matoran appeared alongside Hero Factory Units working under Mesonak and Tanma. The Heroes were then abducted and Joshi got seperated from Tahatai. Making their way out of the Hero Factory base, they noticed Onuvaak was missing, but encountered Tuurkan and Good Guy '06. Watching a battle of Hero Factory and Matoranzoki unfold, they fled back to Ireland to rescue Kingy and the remaining Solekians from the UKL. Once they crossed the UKL's border, the heroes split up, one part was to rescue the Imprisoned Solekians, another part was to find Onuvaak in outer space. Thus, Joshi was part of the group that invaded the Prison and rescued Vahkian. Inside the prison Joshi also found out that Kingy was relocated to Turkey. Afterwards, Bingzak decided to assassinate Queen Viper of Great Britain. When the attemp failed and Viper disappeared, teh heroes had to fend off Inquisitors that worked under Viper. It was then when Alteron and Joshi temporarily unlocked their Ultimate Powers. The heroes next ventured to the Balkan Peninsula to rescue Kingy from Turkey and defeat the radical Kebabist branch of the Tanmanians. There, they also briefly encountered Medirak the Edgy Hunter, whose Edginess had no effect on Joshi since he had been edgy ever since KardoKoto was destroyed. Later, Joshi encountered Medirak again, but transformed, when he was teleported to Copperius where the rest of the Solekians had landed. After the Heroes had defeated Medirak, all that was left was a female Being and an edgy cloud, Returning to earth, the heroes landed in Korea. In Korea, the Heroes were tasked with defeating the Dictator Kim Jong Dong. After Runing into the Chinese army and driving into the depths of the country with a tank, Joshi spots Onuvaak, who had been presumably kileld after the landing and has returned from someplace. After restoring the passed-out Kingy to consciousness by eating a Döner kebab, Joshi was taped to the outside of the tank and had to participate in a battle the Heroes and Chinese had with the Korean army by using his insect-control powers. He freed himself afterwards and helped the Solekians rig the Nuclear weapon production plant with Explosives, and, as everyone escaped, pressed the detonator while inside the Factory. Noticing Clorox was still on the ground, he quickly acticated his Krana Ca to protect him from the blast, and thus survived. The Heroes next landed in the Island area of Oceania in order to prevent TTV from acquiring the Tanmakuta mask to reawaken Tanma, but were too late. Navigating through the nuclear wastelands, they eventually find Eljay and Ven in the process of recovering the mask. After stirring up some conflict by using a Mahiki and imitating their voices, yet they still escaped. Returning back to rebuilt Boston, the heroes find it now a independent republic lead by Turaga Trump. Inside his tower, while the others were informed of their mission, Joshi found the Spaceship the Solekians escaped KardoKoto inside the worwe, but only 1/2 of it, and Solek's Sarkophagus missing. Informing the Rest of that, they got on their way to defeat TTV once and for all. Invading the TTV-Tower, the Heroes managed to defeat all of TTV's high-ranked members with the exception of Var, who escaped but stopped as he saw Mediscout blow herself and Viper up in front of the Building. Afterwards, the heroes were confronted by Tanma, who was defeated by their power of unity and the use of Solek's Blandness blades. After Tanma's defeat, the heroes found the completed spaceship and Solek's Sarkophagus. Returning to the newly-reformed KardoKoto, Joshi had to partake in the Reawakening Ritual for Solek, but passed the honor of placinging the noble Akaku on Solek's face on to Gold Good Guy, because he felt he did not deserve it. The ceremony was crashed by the real Tanma in his new Armor, who watched Gold God Guy complete the ritual before trapping the Heroes and even Joshi, and disappearing after badly damaging Solek and Gold Good Guy. Afterwards, two beings appeared and .freed the heroes, but forced them into Matoran pods in which they were trapped in stasis and altered in appearance for five years inside of a comet that was to impact KardoKoto in five years from then. Season 3: Green Future The comet the Heores were deposited on crashed into KardoKoto, and the heroes exit, noticing their new bodies. They quickly decide on rescuing Gold Good Guy and Solek. Joshi decides to lead them to the Tanmanian Headquarters where he is sure they are kept, but quickly they notice how dead the island has become. After fending off undead Tanmanians and Solekians, they decided to look for clues. falcon created by Solek lead them to a location where Mediscout waited for them. After the Heroes met up at the Tanmanian Headquarters, they were greeted by an empty room with General Lewa in it. After being introduced to a reincarnated Gold Good Guy and Mazeka and getting a crash course in the events over the past five years. When entering the surface the day after, the heroes were introduced to a whole new world, a large futuristic city, bigger than the towns they visited on earth. After being introduced to the rebellion against the Tanmanian regime, the heroes, on bidding of Tahatai, Invaded the Pantheon, but were quickly proven to not be ready of fighting Tanma's new forces just yet. Ambushed of the first floor , the heroes were dumped into the lower levels via trapdoor, where an armor-like object was constructed from molten black metal and Gold. Seemingly trapped, they escaped with the help of the inproved Stand of Tahatai, Shake Your Foundations, and Clorox and Lewa lifting up the Pantheon, the latter two ending up being crushed to death. Joshi later was part of the ceremony in which Piruk was made part of the Solekian Community. A few days later, the heroes decided to raid the Factory in which Tanmanian weaponry was being created in order to free Solekians who were imprisoned there. Joshi was first to enter and distracted the guards with his gun long enough for the others to enter the Laboratories on the basement floor, after which he overcharged the evil Lime Generator with his lime gun, causing the upper levels to explode. Joining up with the rest of the Heroes, who were battling drones and a large spider in the labs, he found himself out of lime to use and picked up a claw staff that was seemingly modeled to fit him. He later spotted Kelso and led the Rest of the hroes to the Solekians who who had been genetically altered to form a huge blob-like creature known as the Experiment. After exposing is weak spot, he got stuck in its mass and had wo wait for the rest to defeat the beast. On a mission to find Thok the brave in the sewers, Joshi and Tahatai met a group of criminals called the Buff Gang and befriended their leader, a female Vortixx and a Purple Toa of earth known as Geepiem. After leaving the Sewers, he witnesed as Shake Your Foundations and The Razors Edge fought. When invading the Airport o steal an aircraft on orders of Alteron, who had returned to the heroes, he ran into a friend of an inquisitor he killed, and his and the other Solekians' cover was blown, resulting in evacuation of the Airport and a faceoff between Thok and Kelso, who was also there. After Thok suffered a devastating loss, the airport was bombed on Kelso's command and the Solekian heroes escaped together. Joshi later witnessed a speech of Tanma's on TV, where he promised to take care of matters with "terrorists" in a peaceful manner, just before the Citrus Tree began carpet-bombing Little Photokia and Solek Springs, while the headquarters was.raided by drones and Inquisitors. Fleeing into the Sewers, he and Tahatai were greeted by the Buff Stuff Gang & Knuckles feat. Knuckles, who lead them and the other Heroes to a small aircraft built out of the ship they traveled to and from earth with. With it, they entered the Citrus Tree, where they met a Being with a lime green Mask of Skull Spiders, who controlled a Mezoki which destroyed the floor of the Airship. In the bridge they once again met Kelso, who ordered the Brainwashed and rebuild Clorox to combat them. During the Fight, Kelso was knocked into the control Panel, and the Citrus Tree steered into the Pantheon. After impact, Mazeka decided to fight Kelso, who had revealed his identity as the apparent reincarnated Solek. Meanwhile, the other heroes tried to keep Clorox at bay, as well as having to fight against slow limification. After Mazeka and Kelso recombine into Solek, Joshi witnessed the arrival of the 4th one at the hands of Mesonak,and had to evacuate alongside the other heroes as Tanma and Solek were abducted and planet Tanmagna was destroyed by newly mutated Mezoki. Copperius Following a route given by Solek, the heroes arrived once again on the now tanmanian-occupied planet Copperius, where Joshi stayed behing at first to tend to the injured Tahatai. He later joined them in the deckerstinian territory, where he was eating at one of many Kebab Houses. He later went through a Copperian Gauntlet alongside the other Heroes and saw Old Mediscout and New Mediscout talk, but missed the chance to ask any question about his old universe, as he faintly seemed to remember him. When Tahatai was abducted by Clorox, he and the Heroes followed him to a Tanmanian Base on an artificial moon in Copperius' orbit. Freeing Tahatai from Clorox, the two ended up finding a glass container with a blue and red liquid made of their memories in it, extracted by Tanma for experimenta reasons. After destroying it, the two regained their memories of the previous Multiverse. The Heroes' next stop was the Mesonid fleet, where the heroes invaded the mothership and watched, stuck to the ground by fleshy vines, as Mediscout battled the Mesonid Queen. After she was killed, Joshi and Tahatai were cut free using Shake Your Foundations. On their last mission on Copperius the heroes split, some leaving with Gold Good Guy to free Photok. others to retreive legendary armor for the heroes. Joshi, who stumbled upon the hiding spot of the Armor, noticed they were all made to fit the respective heroes, but none looking like they would belonged to him, Tahatai and Thok. He and the rest then departed to meet up with Gold Good Guy and the others again. The Beginning of the End, the end of a new Beginning - Finale Joshi, alongside the other heroes, was ordered by Photok to defeat Mesonak and his ally. Heading for Kardokoto, the heroes were caught ina struggle with several Mezoki, but came out unharmed. When Kingy, who Joshi stored in his chest for the time being, broke free, part of the blades on his ribs cracked, something unusual for his sturdy body. The Heroes arrived on Kardokoto just as Solek and Tanma could break free from their restraints and witnessed how Mesonak put on the Mask of Evil Lime Green and transformed into a terrifying titan. Joshi attempted to shoot Mesonak, who knocked him out of teh air with his wing. The impact from his fall broke one of the support pistons on his legs, slowing him down. When the Souls of all the Gigaverse who summoned themselves to aid the heroes were then trapped by the fourth one, who killed Mesonak, the heroes were forced to move into the void as it devoured the remains of the Gigaverse. When the Fourth one used a powerful blast to destroy the heroes, Gold Good Guy used his improved Hau to protect all heroes, but Joshi's lower arms were out of reach for the mask's shield, and this were cut off. Joshi places his clawstaff on his right arm, which became part of his tissue, much to his own shock. During the one-sided battle, Joshi's chest cracked more as he slowly became desperate, seeing his goal almost fulfilled, but his deteriorating physical and mental state becoming hindrances. The Fourth One was eventually absorbed into The Wenitos' Essence, who appeared out of nowhere and revealed himself as the Puppetmaster behind the Gigaverse's creation. In his state, Joshi could only watch all attacks towards The Wenitos dissipate before reaching him. He was also the one figuring out that it was Wenitos' voice was his weakness, and only when he stopped talking, the sound barrier he produced would also stop existing. After destroying his barrier by injuring his throat, the heroes and the Av-Matoran began unleashing a barrage of attacks on him. At the same time, Joshi's chest burst completely open, revealing Uxar, who was hiding inside his Hammerspace ever since he arrived in the swamp. When wenitos Launched a Tanmanian drone, which he acquired through his powers, at Joshi, he did get hit by it, but Uxar also managed to land a hit on Wenitos. Eventually ,the Heroes and the Av-Matoran gods, alongside an odd, black being, defeated The Wenitos. The Being revealed itself to be a manifestation of the Gigaverse and offered to revert it back to the previous state. Meanwhile, the severely injured Joshi, still with the drone in his body, was slowly crawling towards Wenitos' body to use his powers to get back to the Multiverse. As the Gigaverse began to vanish and the new Multiverse was slowly generated, Joshi managed to touch Wenitos and use his breaking of Time and Space. He was last seen throwing Tahatai though the portal, who did arrive back in the old Universe, or rather, its reborn counterpart. Abilities and Traits Many qualities of Joshi indicate that he does not originate from the Gigaverse. He can control airborne insectoid creatures, namely Bees, and create acid. He seems to habe minor control over lime green energy. He has an attachment port on his backside on which a red Krana Ca is placed, which he refers to as his 'brother'. He used to have an attachment port for Tahatai on his shoulders; which has after his transformation made way for a pair of insectoid wings that allow for flight. He is rarely seen without Tahatai on his mission, and, despite no biological relation between the two, some would say they share a stronger bond than Alteron and his sister. Besides that, Joshi takes high amusement in destruction, chaos and disarray to the point that the smallest quarrel can bring him to a giggle and the wiping out of an entire country brings him to tears of laughter. Thus, he was easily won over by Tanma at first. Tools Joshi's weapon of Choice is his Shoulder-mounted Lime Gun, with which he can absorb lime green energy and launch it back in short bursts or as a concentrated Rhotuka spinner. Tanmanian Scientists have attempted to recreate is, but could only create and underpowered shotgun version. He has carried this gun since arriving in this universe. A melee weapon he used for the Longest time on KardoKoto was a battle Axe, which was taken from him after losing the Hand of Solek to the Solekians. When he unlocked his ultimate power, he held a weapon that resembeled the Silhouette with a claw on top of a staff, which he handled with expertise. In the Factory he found a weapon looking similar to that silhouette, and decided to keep it. Thw claw can either make for a blunt weapon, or a device to hold things and cut them in half with. Besides those weapons, he also wears a noble Kanohi Shelek, but has not yet used it. Trivia * Joshi is one of the group of Heroes who can feel, reciprocate, and develop romantic, sexual, paternal and fraternal feelings * The bulge on Joshi's abdomen is not empty armor, it contains a large amount of organic mass * Joshi may or may not have attempted to control a bee to fornicate with him Category:G2 Category:The chosen ones Category:Protector Category:Blessed by Solek